Wind and Rain
by Shiroi no Tsuki
Summary: Pemuda bermata emas itu tidak pernah mengira bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan sesusatu yang berharga darinya, kehidupan dimasa yang akan datang. Dimana masa depan yang mungkin tak terlihat lagi baginya.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Wind and Rain © Shiroi no Tsuki

Warning: AU, TYPO'S, OOC, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!, DLL…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome mendesah keras ketika dirasakannya hembusan angin yang kencang menerpa wajahnya, sungguh ia sedikit kesal dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Menunggu, yah menunggu memang hal yang paling menyebalkan, bukan?

Sekarang itulah yang sedang dilakukannya, matanya melotot kesekeliling taman tempat ia berada sekarang untuk mencari sosok yang sedang dia tunggu. Seandainya saja orang itu bukanlah orang yang dikasihinya, ia pasti akan meninggalkan orang itu sekarang juga.

Terang saja Kagome akan meninggalkannya, bagaimana tidak. Ia sudah menunggu selama satu jam lebih.

Sekali lagi gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya kesal pada pemuda tersebut. merasa lelah dengan perasaan kesalnya, akhirnya Kagome memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya duduk di bangku taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari ia berdiri.

Dengan kasar gadis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri diatas bangku itu, menyandarkan dirinya disandaran bangku dan kembali menghela napas kesal.

"Ck! Lama!" Gumamnya benar-benar kesal.

Kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam untuk mengurangi rasa kesalnya, percuma saja ia marah-marah sendiri.

Beberapa menit Kagome masih menunggu, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Apa pemuda itu tidak akan datang lagi untuk kencan mereka kali ini? Dengan ragu ia merogoh tas selempangnya dan mengambil sebuah handphone flip miliknya bermaksud menelpon pemuda yang sekarang sedang ditunggunya itu.

Namun kegiatannya tertunda akibat sepasang tangan kekar memegang kedua tangan Kagome dari belakang tubuhnya, Gadis itu terperanjat kaget akan hal tersebut. kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, kepemilik tangan kekar tersebut.

Dengan segera kedua tangan mungil Kagome meyentak tangan tersebut sedikit kasar, "Tidak bisakah kau lebih tepat waktu, Sesshomaru!" Ucapnya kesal pada pemuda yang ia panggil barusan, yah pemuda itu—Sesshomaru—epmuda yang sedari tadi ia tnggu akhirnya muncul juga, Kagome sedikit menghela napas lega karena kedatangan pemuda itu. Tidak sia-sia ia menunggu selama ini.

"Gomen-ne Kagome, aku ada urusan sebentar." Kata Sesshomaru membela dirinya yang pasti akan menjadi amukan Kagome nantinya. Ia sudah tau pasti akan hal itu.

"Untuk apa kau meninta maaf?" Kagome berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda tersebut di belakangnya, "Aku ingin pulang!" Rajuknya.

Sesshomaru hanya menghembuskan napas lelah dengan sikap kekasihnya yang keras kepala ini, karena itulah ia sudah mempersiapkan segala yang akan membuat kemarahan Kagome hilang.

Dengan cepat ia merogoh kantong mantel bulunya yang dikenakannya sekarang dan mengambil sebuah bena yang dapat meredakan amarah Kagome.

Setelah ia mengeluarkan benta tersebut dari kaontong mantelnya, ia kemudian mengejar Kagome yang masih merajuk sambil berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia menyeringai pada sosok didepannya.

"Kagome!" Panggilnya yang cukup membuat langkah Kagome terhenti, tapi gadis itu enggan untuk menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru segera menyusul Kagome dengan langkah jenjangnya, tangannya yang memegang sebuah benda itu ia sodorkan tepat didepan wajah sang gadis.

Melihat benda yang disodorkan Sesshomaru, mata Kagome mengerling pada benda tersebut, "Lollipop!" Serunya girang sembari merampas benda yang disebutnya lollipop itu dari tangan Sesshomaru.

Tangannya bergegas membuka bungkus permen lollipop dan segera memasukkan permen kesukaannya itu kedalam mulut mungilnya.

Sesshomaru yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini hanya tersenyum tipis, "Jadi, kau memaafkanku 'kan?" Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda.

Sejenak, kegiatan yang dilakukan Kagome terhenti, matanya melotot kearah pemuda itu. "Kau!" Pangilnya nyaring sehingga membuat Sesshomaru sedikit mengernyit akibat suara yang dihasilkan Kagome. "Kumaafkan!" Serunya lagi sambil memeluk pemuda dihadapannya.

Mendapat perlakuan sang kekasih, Sesshomaru hanya tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan gadis yang dicintainya ini, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ternggorokannya terasa sedikit gatal dan akhirnya ia sedikit terbatuk hingga menyentakkan Kagome yang ada dipelukannya.

"Ka-Kau baik-baik saja, Sesshomaru-kun?" Tanya Kagome sedikit khawatir, memang ia tidak hanya sekali mendapati pemuda itu terbatuk. sudah lama ia penasaran akan kondisi kekasihnya ini.

"Aa, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir!" Elak Sesshomaru

"Ta-Tapi, bukan hanya sekali ini saja kau batuk seperti ini—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kagome!"

Mendengar sedikit bentakan yang didapat Kagome dari Sesshomaru, akhirnya Kagome hanya diam tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Jujur ia sangat khawatir akan keadaan ini, pemuda itu selalu saja marah apabila ada seseoran yang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Gomen…" Lirih Kagome apada akhirnya, ia tidak mau memperburuk suasana.

"Hn." Hanya kata itu lah yang dapat ia ucapkan, Sesshomaru tahu, kalau ia sebenarnya salah telah membentak Kagome yang mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi sungguh ia tidak mau gadis itu terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, ia tidak mau sesuatu yang selama ini ia pendam, terkuak begitu saja karena perhatian dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Pemuda itu mengamit tangan mungil Kagome erat, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa dan permintaan maaf yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan dari mulutnya.

Hari ini banyak yang ingin dilakukan oleh Sesshomaru kepada gadis disampingnya sekarang, ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kagome selama seharian penuh. Tidak peduli kalau gadis itu nantinya akan mati kebosanan jika terus bersamanya yang tergolong pendiam.

Ia tidak peduli yang penting ia bisa bersama Kagome, yah hanya itu yang diharapkannya.

"Hari ini kita akan kemana Sesshomaru-kun?" Tanya Kagome antusias, tidak biasanya pemuda ini mengejaknya berjalan kaki. Biasanya mereka akan memakai mobil mewah milik Sesshomaru.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Jawab Sesshomaru singkat dan seadanya, Ia tidak ingin gadis itu banyak bertanya padanya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya kesal pada nantinya.

Mendapat jawaban yang tidak memuaskan bagi Kagome, gadis itu hanya sedikit mengembungkan pipinya dan kembali mengulum lollipop yang diberikan Sesshomaru padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nee, nee, Sesshomaru-kun! Kita naik bianglala yah!" Ajak Kagome riang pada pemuda yang dipangilnya Sesshomaru.

Sekarang mereka berada di taman bermain yang memang sekarang terbilang sepi, karana dimusim gugur seperti ini mana mau ada yang pergi bemain ditaman bermain yang bisa membuat dirimu beku kedinginana? Yah hanya segelintir orang-orang lah yang mau menghabiskan waktu mereka berada di taman bermain yang sedikit beku itu. Tarmasuk Kagome dan Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pun tidak tahu mengapa ia berada di tempat seperti ini disaat-saat suhu rendah begini, begiut ia melihat mata puppy eyes Kagome yang manginginkan masuk ketaman ini. Tiba-tiba saja ia mau menyutujui ajakan gadis tersebut.

Sungguh kekanakan kekasihnya ini.

"Sesshomaru?" mendapat tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik nama yang ia panggil, akhirnya ia kembali mengalihkan perhatian Sesshomaru dengan menarik-narik baju mantelnya.

Pemuda itu akhirnya menatap Kaagome dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan ajakanku? Kemana saja pikiranmu? Apa kau tidak ingin melakukan kencan ini?" Kagome berkata lirih setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, ia hanya ingin mendapat perhatian dari kekasihnya. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya ini terus memandang hampa seperti menerawang memikirkan sesuatu yang Kagome tidak ketahui.

Kagome hanya ingin mendapat sedikit perhatian saja, sungguh.

Mendapat ucapan Kagome yang kecewa padanya, akhirnya ia menarik gadis itu pada bangku yang terdapat di taman tepat disamping pohon bunga Sakura yang sekarang terlihat seperti pohon yang mati karena tidak ada bunga maupun daun yang tumbuh di pohon.

Dirinya mendudukkan diri di bangku taman dan diiringi oleh Kagome yang masih berwajah masam, pemuda itu semakin menggenggam erat tangan Kagome seakan tidak mau melapaskannya.

"Kau marah?" Lagi, Kagome mengajukan pertannyaan yang tidak ditanggapi Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sekali tanda ia tidak sama sekali marah pada gadisnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" mendesak, Kagome meminta jawaban atas diamnya Sesshomaru sekarang. Ia memang tahu kalau kekasihnya ini pendiam, tapi sungguh tidak biasanya Sesshomaru sependiam begini terhadap dirinya.

"Kau ingin makan siang? Sudah waktunya makan siang," Sesshomaru berusaha untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dilancarkan Kagome terhadapnya. Ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Kagome. Karena yang ada nanti hanyalah pertanyaan yang baru yang akan dilontarkannya.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan! Baiklah, lagi pula aku sudah lapar!" Kagome sedikit manyun mendengar jawaban Sesshomaru dan ia mengerti kenapa Sesshomaru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Pada akhirnya pemuda itu bisa sedikit bernapas lega karena Kagome mengerti maksudnya, ia pun mengajak gadisnya kesebuah kedai yang sederhana tidak jauh dari taman bermain yang mereka masuki tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah seharian penuh mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, akhirnya malam telah datang menghiasi kota Tokyo, dengan sedikit tubuh yang kelelahan. Kagome menyeret dirinya memaksakan tubuhnya untuk pulang menuju rumahnya. Beberapa kali ia menghela napas berhaap pemuda disampingnya ini mengerti kalau ia kelalahan. Tapi yang didapatinya hanyalah wajah tanpa ekspresi Sesshomaru yang tidak pernah berubah sejak tadi.

Meyerah pada akhirnya Kagome berjalan sedikit tertingal dalam langkah Sesshoumaru. Ia sungguh benar-benar kelelahan, bayangkan saja seharian penuh ia terus diseret Sesshomaru hanya dengan jalan kaki. Mereka hanya beristirahat ketika Sesshomaru mengajaknya makan siang dikedai tadi. Dan selanjutnya mereka terus berjalan sesekali memasukki area bermain anak-anak yang diingikan Kagome.

Melihat Kagome yang tertinggal dibelakangnya, akhirnya ia menghela napas. sedikit ragu ia membungkukkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan Kagome.

Kagome yang masih dalam lamunannya, tidak menyadari kalau Sesshomaru membungkukkan tubuhnya tepet dihadapannya. Kakinya berhenti melangka ketika menyadari ia menabrak punggung seseorang—punggung kekasihnya sendiri—

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kagome tidak mengerti akan tingkah kekasihnya.

"Naiklah!" Ucapnya menyuruh Kagome untuk menaiki punggungnya bermaksud menggendong Kagome.

Sedikit tertawa, Kgome hanya menanggapi hal yang dilakukan Sesshomaru hnay sebagai candaan, "Kau bercanda 'kan?"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Aku serius!" Ucap Sesshomaru sedikit kesal karena apa yang dilakukannya dianggap Kagome hanya candaan.

Kagome memanyunkan bibirnya, "iya, iya, aku hanya bercanda! Gomen!" dengan begitu Kagome menaiki punggung Sesshomaru dan pemuda itu kembali berdiri melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Setelahnya hnya keheningan yang menemani keduanya, entah kenapa Kagome menjadi tidak secerewet beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia hanya menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur yang semakin dingin menusuk tulang tubuh mereka jika mereka tidak memakai mantel yang tebal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru-kun!" Ucap Kagome sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Kagome.

"Hn, Oyasumi." Ucap Sesshomaru, tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan mungil Kagome agar mendekat padanya. Dan tanpa Kagome duga pemuda itu mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

Ini aneh, tidak biasanya Sesshomaru memperlakukannya dengan lembut begini. Biasanya Sesshomaru hanya akan mengucapkan 'oyasumi' padanya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan momen ini, Kagome memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Sesshomaru padanya.

Perlahan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan sesshomaru, entah kenapa ia tidak ingin kehilangan momen ini begitu saja, ia merasa bahwa kekasih yang ada dihadapannya sekarang sedikit berubah. Entah perasaan saja atau bukan.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa perasaan itu begitu saja tiba-tiba muncul pada diri Kagome.

Setelah memisahkan Sesshomaru memisahkan dirinya dari Kagome, ia melihat semburat tipis yang berada dipipi gadis itu. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum, walaupun tidak diketahui Kagome, "Masuklah! Kau akan sakit jika berada diluar terlalu lama."

Kagome hanya mengangguk pelan tanda ia mengikuti ucapan Sesshomaru, dengan lambaian tangan mungilnya ia berlalu memasuki rumah kediaman Higurasi.

Setelah beberapa detik kagome memasuki rumahnya, Sesshomaru tidak kembali melanjutkan jalannya untuk pulang ke mansion miliknya. Ia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok pagar milik kediaman HIgurashi.

Napasnya sedikit tersengal

Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena rasa sakit yang berada dalam dirinya.

Sunggu ia tidak bisa bergerak barang sedikitpun

Tubuhnya benar-benar mati rasa,

Bukan,

Bukan karena hawa dingin yang merasuk tubuhnya saat ini

Bukan juga ia adalah pemud yang lemah

Sungguh bukan itu.

Sedikit mengernyit ia merasakan gatal ditenggorokannya hingga membuatnya terbatuk,

Lagi.

Namun kali ini lebih dari sekedar batuk biasa, perlahan indra pengecapnya merasakan sedikit rasa asin dari mulutnya.

Batuk itu kian menjadi hingga membuatnya menutup mulutnya agar tidak terdengar oleh sang pemilik rumah, dengan sedikit mereda, ia mulai melihat tangannya yang putih itu kini elah ternoda oleh likud merah yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari dalam mulutnya.

Napasnya makin tersengal, dengan cepat ia merogoh saku mantelanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan untuk menghapus noda ditangannya.

Perlahan mata emas itu sedikit terpejam merasakan sakit ditubuhnya yang mereda. Sedikit menghela napas, ia kembali merogoh kantong mantelnya untuk menghubungi seseorang yang sekarang mungkin sedang menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Yo, minna. Saya datang untuk meramaikan fandom Inuyasha. Mungkin masih banyak kesalahan yang saya buat dalam fanfic ini. *liatin seluruh isi fanfic*

Yap akhir kata, bagi yang berkenan silahkan review!

Shiroi no Tsuki


	2. My Fate

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Wind and Rain © Shiroi no Tsuki

Warning: AU, TYPO'S, OOC, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!, DLL…

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

Pagi yang dihiasi dengan dedaunan pohon momiji disekitar halaman belakang sekolah menjadi latar belakang kedua insan yang sekarang sedang dirundung rasa kegelisahan, atau bisa disebut perasaan cemas. Sebenarnya yang merasakan hal itu hanyalah salah satu dari mereka, gadis berambut hitam yang sekarang tengah berada di samping seorang pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya sejak setahun yang lalu.

Gadis itu—Kagome—merasa sedikit terabaikan oleh kekasihnya beberapa waktu ini, bukan hanya sekali. Tapi sudah beberapa kali ia merasakan kebohongan pada diri Sesshomaru.

Entah apa yang disembunyikan pemuda itu.

"Sesshomaru-_kun_!" Panggil Kagome lirih.

Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan kepalanya kepada gadis yang sedang memanggilnya, pandangannya kosong. Tidak seperti yang biasanya yang penuh dengan kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

Pandangan itulah yang membuat Kagome merasa khawatir pada diri sesshomaru, pandangan lembut yang selama ini telah diberikan padanya kini entah menghilang kemana. Apa pemuda itu seudah bosan kepada dirinya? Lalu kenapa akhir pekan pada waktu itu ia mengajaknya kencan? Apa itu hanyalah kesan terakhir yang akan diberikan dari Sesshomaru kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Lirih Kagome yang masih mampu menatap pandangan kosong dari mata caramel milik Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru tidak merespon ucapan Kagome, dirinya hanya memandang kosong gadis di sebelahnya.

Perlahan tangan kekar itu menelusup pada bahu milik kekasihnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya yang kekar pada bahu mungil kagome, tangannya yang satunya merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah benda yang memang selalu dibawanya—_lollipop_—permen kesukaan Kagome.

Tangan kekar itu menyodorkan permen itu pada wajah Kagome, tapi entah kenapa gadis itu enggan menerima _lollipop_ itu. Ia hanya memandang permen yang dibalut bungkusan berwarna merah itu. Tanpa ingin ada niat untuk mengambilnya dari si pemilik dan melahapnya seperti biasanya

"_Doushite_?" Tanya Sessoumaru pada kagome yang hanya memandang _lollipop_ miliknya.

Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya, member jarak pada pemuda yang sekarang sedang merengkuhnya dengan nyaman ini. Wajah manis itu menatap pohon momiji yang menjatuhkan daunnya yang sudah layu pada tanah, bibirnya tersenyum lirih.

Mungkin ini hanya perasaannya.

Sesshoumaru tidak berubah 'kan? Iya 'kan?

Mungkin hanyalah dirinya yang terlalu merasa _sensitive_ akan keadaan pemuda itu yang terlalu diam.

Dengan gerak lambat akhirnya Kagome meraih _lollipop_ yang masih bertengger di tangan Sessoumaru, ia menunjukkan wajah masamnya, "Aku tidak suka rasa _stroberry_…" Lirihnya

Sesshoumaru menyunggingkan senyumnya menahan kelucuan gadis itu saat berbicara, jadi hanya rasa dari permen _lollipop_ itu Kagome jadi enggan untuk mengambilnya. Tangan kekar itu dengan segera mengacak-acak rambut hitam Kagome yang tersisir rapi.

"Nanti akan kubelikan rasa jeruk," Ucapnya tersenyum masih menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah cemberut gadis itu.

Baru seperempat kagome melahap permen _lollipop_nya bel sekolah kembali berdentang menandakan pelajaran berikutnya setelah istirahat akan dimulai, gadis itu dengan sigap berdiri dan diiringi Sesshoumaru.

Pemuda itu lantas meraih tangan Kagome dan mengajaknya kembali kekelas mereka masing-masing, mereka berdua memang berbeda kelas sekaligus berbeda tingkatan. Sesshoumaru sekarang sudah berada dikelas tingkat tiga untuk semester ini. Dan Kagome baru memiliki tingkatan kedua untuk kelasnya. Yah mereka berbeda satu tahun dalam tingkatan kelas maupun umur mereka.

Dengan lincah langkah Kagome menelusuri taman sekolah dengan dilatar belakangi dedaunan momiji disekitarnya.

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

Disebuah _mansion_ yang terlihat mewah, namun begitu dingin didalamnya. Begitu lah kesan orang-orang yang menggambarkannya ketika mereka melewati mansion tersebut.

**PLAAAK!**

Sebuah suara tamparan keras menggema disekeliling ruang keluarga _mansion_ yang besar itu, tidak ada yang berani untuk menghentikan pelaku penamparan itu. Inu no Taishou, nama pria yang sekarang telah melayangkan tamparan berkali-kali pada pemuda yang tetap dengan angkuhnya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi pada sang ayahnya sendiri.

Kini lagi-lagi ia dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya berkat ulahnya yang memang berandal itu, pemuda itu—Inuyasha—telah berulang kali melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

Kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia perbuat sebelumnya semanjak kematian ibunya,.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak keras sang ayah, "Apa kau ingin mempermalukan keluarga Taishou, hah?"

Inuyasha tetap diam.

"Apa kau ingin mati seperti ibumu?"

Pemuda itu masih bergeming dengan wajah yang msih datar.

Ia sudah sering mendengar racauan ayahnya yang sudah menjadi makanannya takala ia bertemu dengan sang ayah, itu sudah sangat biasa baginya.

Mungkin orang tua itu setelah ini akan menghentikan racauan tidak jelasnya dan kembali mencarikan sekolah baru untuknya selang beberapa hari.

Kemudian kemnbali meninggalkannya bersama sang kakak, kakak yang selama ini selalu dibutuhkannya.

Kakak yang selalu mengerti dengan keadaannya.

Kakak yang selalu ada jika ia membutuhkan kasih sayang sepeninggal ibunya.

Padahal, kakak yang ia maksud bukanlah kakak kandungnya, tapi hanyalah kakak sedarah penerus klan Taishou yang selalu dibanggakan oleh ayahnya.

Yang selalu dielu-elukan kemewahannya.

Namun, dibalik itu semua hanyalah ada kekosongan dalam keluarga tersebut, tidak ada kasih sayang dan keceriaanya yang terpancar dari _mansion_ megah ini. Yang ada hanyalah rasa dingin yang selalu menyerang pemuda itu.

Rasa kasih yang kurang akan keberadaan nya.

Pria paruh baya yang telah melemparkan racauan tidak jelas itu kini telah meninggalkannnya dengan keheningan ruang yang dingin itu.

"Besok kau masuklah kesekolah barumu, sekolah yang sama dengan kakamu."

Hanya kata itulah yang dapat ia dengar terakhir kalinya sebelum pria paruh baya itu meninggalkanya di ruangan yang sekarang ditempatinya.

Benar 'kan? Sudah ia duga pasti akan begini, dengan mudah ayahnya kembali memasukkan dirinya kesekolah yang baru. Ia tidak peduli ayahnya akan memasukkannya kesekolah mana pun, dan lagi ia akan bersikap seperti biasa ketika ia bersekolah disekolah yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Itu sudah pasti.

Tidak peduli kakak yang selalu disayanginya pun juga akan terlibat nantinya.

Inyuasha sama-sekali tidak peduli.

Raganya sudah mati rasa.

Jiwanya sudah kosong.

Dan pikirannya juga sudah lelah akibat beratnya ia hidup di dunia ini.

Dengan wajah yang memar, seorang _maid_ menghampirinya dengan membawakan mangkuk besar berisi air hangat dan selembar handuk yang masih steril.

"Inuyasha-_sama_!" Panggil _maid_ yang bernama Rin itu.

Inuyasha menolehkan kepalanya pada maid bertubuh kecil itu dan sedikit menyunggingkan seulas senyum padanya.

"Saya akan mengobati luka anda."

Bungsu Taishou itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menduduki dirinya di sebuah sofa empuk yang berada di tengah ruangan, diiringi dengan Rin yang juga menduduki dirinya diatas sofa itu.

Gadis itu dengan hati-hati mengompres luka memar yang baru sja ditorehkan oleh ayah Inuyasha, "Tuan besar lagi-lagi seperti ini…" Lirihnya dengan nada yang sedih.

Pemuda itu sedikti meringis ketika rasa kasar dari handuk yang dibawa Rin menyentuh memar di pipinya.

"Tuan tidak apa-apa?"

Inuyasha menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa Rin," Ucapnya diselingi rintihan yang masih setia meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

"_Gomen_, Rin. Telah membuatmu harus mendengarkan omelan Otou-_sama_ setiap hari."

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Iie_, Inuyasha-_sama_. Justru Rin berada di sini karena hal itu, Rin senang bisa menemani Inuyasha-_sama_."

Senyum tersungging di bibr tipis Inuyasha ketika mendengar jawaban dari Rin, yah. Gadis itu benar, jika tidak ada Rin yang menemaninya di sini. Mungkin _mansion_ ini akan benar-benar seperti neraka baginya dan kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued.**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Chap 2 selesai, gomen kalau chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Makasih udah yang mau baca fic Tsuki dan yang udah mau review! **Koi** dan **Permen Caca**

Review please!

Salam~

Shiroi no Tsuki

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Wind and Rain © Shiroi no Tsuki

Warning: AU, TYPO'S, OOC, **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**, DLL…

_Pairing: SesshKago_

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

Langkah tegap Sesshoumaru dengan cepat menelusuri lorong mansion Taishou, tubuhnya sedikit menegang ketika ia mendapat penuturan yang baru saja didengarnya dari _maid _kepercayaannya yang bernama Rin. Ia khawatir. Sangat khawatir dengan keadaan _ototou_ satu-satunya yang ia kasihi.

Setelah mendengar penuturan gadis itu, entah kenapa perasaan dirinya menjadi tidak enak. apakah itu hanyalah firasatnya saja? Ia pun tidak tahu jawabannya.

Langkahnya memelan ketika dirinya sudah berada di depan pintu yang memang ia tuju sebelumnya, dengan perlahan tangan kekar itu membuka kenop pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan.

Pertama-tama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan nuansa yang klasik menghiasi kamar tersebut,

kamar itu,

sepi.

Seperti tiada berpenghuni.

Yah seperti ini lah pemandangan yang selalu ia temui ketika dirinya sedang berada di _mansion_ keluarganya. Hal biasa yang sering ia dapati ketika keluarga yang penting baginya meninggalkannya, sosok seorang yang sangat ia hormati. Sosok yang selam ini selalu mengayomi dirinya dan _ototou_nya.

Sosok seorang ibu yang dirindukannya, seseorang yang kini telah pergi meninggalkannya dan membiarkan ia dan _ototou_nya merasakan kesendirian di _mansion_ ini.

"Inuyasha!" Panggil pemuda itu dengan nada yang sengaja direndahkan, mata karamelnya meniti setiap sudut ruangan.

Tidak ada satu pun seseorang yang dipanggilnya itu terdapat di sana, kemana anak itu pergi? Jika ia membuat masalah lagi sepertinya ini akan menjadi semakin rumit. Dengan sedikit khawatir ia berjalan mendekati balkon yang tertutup tirai dinding tebal yang menghalangi penglihatannya dengan pemandangan luar sana.

Secara sigap tangan kekarnya menyingkap tirai dinding itu dan menunjukkan sesosok tubuh jangkung yang sekarang sedang membelakanginya. Pemuda itu menghela napas lega, ternyata tidak seperti apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Inuyasha," Pangil pemuda itu sekali lagi sekedar untuk mendapatkan respon dari sang empunya nama.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, menunjukkan mata _caramel _yang sama dengannya. Namun terlihat lebih redup. Menggambarkan betapa kacaunya pemuda itu sekarang.

"_Aniki_…"

Sesshoumaru—pemuda yang dipanggil _Aniki_ oleh Inuyasha itu melangkah mendekati _ototou_nya, pemandangan di balkon kamar itu memang terlihat sangat asri, ditambah tumbuhan beberapa bunga yang ditanam oleh mendiang ibu mereka membuat pemandangan itu semakin nikmat untuk dejelajahi oleh mata.

Ia tahu.

Sesshoumaru sangat tahu keadaan Inuyasha sekarang, yang ia pertanyakan adalah kenapa adiknya benar-benar berubah sejak dua tahun yang lalu? Tepatnya sejak ibunya meninggal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?" pertanyaan itu, sebuah pertannyaan yang sudah dengan pasti ia ketahui jawabannya. Tapi ia tidak pernah bosan untuk menyakannya lagi dan lagi seakan pertanyaan itu adalah jawaban yang berbeda yang akan dilontarkan oleh adiknya tersebut.

Inuyasha tersenyum miring ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang selalu menghampiri telinganya ketika ia mendapat masalah seperti sekarang, apa _Aniki_ tidak bosan dengan pertanyaan yang sama setiap kali ia bermasalah?

"Kau sudah pasti tahu jawabannya_, Aniki_—" Pemuda bernama Inuyasha itu kembali memandang pemandangan tanaman bunga yang tersuguh di depannya setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan _Aniki_nya.

Sesshoumaru menghela napas, "Untuk kali ini, bisakah kau berubah?"

Inuyasha memandang Sesshoumaru heran, berubah? Mungkin kali ini pun tidak akan ada yang akan berubah. Bukan tidak akan. Tapi memang tidak pernah berubah. Ia tidak ingin merubah hidupnya.

Ia mengerti maksud dari _aniki_nya, mungkin saja _aniki_nya sudah mengetahui bahwa ia akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Dan karena itulah ia menyuruh Inyasha untuk mengubah perilakunnya.

"Apa karena aku bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu?"

Sesshoumaru sedikit menegang dengan apa yang dikatakan Inuyasha padanya, apa _ototou_nya itu sudah tidak mempercayai dirinya lagi? Sebegitu bencinya kah ia terhadap semuanya? Perlahan tangan kekar itu menyentuh pundak _ototou_nya yang masih memandangnya dengan senyum yang meremehkan.

Ini bukanlah Inuyasha yang sesshoumaru kenal, yah ini bukanlah Inuyasha. Ini adalah sesosok lain dari tubuhnya, ia meyakini itu. "Karena kau adikku…"

Senyuman meremehkan itu menghilang ketika lontaran yang diucapkan oleh _aniki_ yang berada di hadapannya, mungkin memang Sesshoumaru lah yang sekarang bisa ia percayai. Akhirnya bungsu Taishou itu menganggukkan kepalanya paham, ia hanya akan berusaha demi kakaknya.

Hanya untuk kali ini saja.

"Uhukk!"

_Caramel_ milik Inuyasha terbelalak ketika suara yang berasal dari kakaknya, "Kau—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," perkataan Inuyasha terhenti ketika Sesshoumaru menyelanya. Ini adalah hal yang sedikit aneh baginya, entah sejak kapan ia selalu mendengar suara batuk tertahan yang meluncur dari bibir milik sang _aniki._

Hal itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

Dan jika ia menanyakan perihal tersebut, Sesshoumaru dengan pasti akan mengelak dan dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sepertinya ia memang harus lebih memperhatikan kakaknya.

.

.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.

.

Kagome menelusuri koridor sekolahnya yang memang masih sedikit lenggang akibat waktu yang memang masih sangat pagi, entah kenapa dirinya sedikit bersemangat hari ini untuk pergi kesekolahnya. Mungkin saja ada hal baik yang dia dapat hari ini, itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya sejak ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki sekolahnya.

Sesaat ia berhenti melangkah akibat melihat jalan di depan koridor itu masih benar-benar terlihat sepi, perasaannya sedikit takut ketika melihat koridor didepannya yang masih terlihat gelap tanpa penerangan lampu. Dengan ceat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera beranjak menuju termpat yang seringa ia datangi bersama Sesshoumaru—taman belakang sekolah—mungkin berangkat terlalu pagi pun tidak baik, pasalnya ia jadi enggan untuk melewati koridor-koridor itu.

Mungkin menunggu Sesshoumaru adalah pilihan yang terbaik saat ini.

Menghilangkan rasa takutnya yang menghampirinya beberapa saat lalu, ia kemudian bersenandung hingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak menyadarinya.

Seseorang yang ada didepan Kagome itupun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gadis di depannya dengan pandangan yang suli diartikan. Lama ia terdiam.

BRUKKK!

Hingga sampailah pada tubuh Kagome yang menubruk tubuh di depannya.

Pemuda yang ditabrak oleh kagome itu sedikit menggeram sembari bertolak pinggang, "Hei! Apa kau tidak punya mata!" hardik seseorang tersebut.

Kagome yang masih merasakan sakit di bokongknya akibat terjatuh karena tabrakan tadi hanya bisa meringis mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit ia kemudian berdiri dan menepuk-neouk rok belakangnya.

Merasa diabaikan oleh gadis di depannya, pemuda yang ditabrak Kagome itu pun mendengus kesal.

"Hei!"

Kagome tersentak ketika telinganya mendengar sebuah suara yang sedikit melenghking di hadapannya, matanya melotot tajam menatap pemuda yang mengekibatkan ia terjatuh tadi.

Tatap

Kagome hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan diam

Hingga…

"Sesshoumaru?" Gumam gadis itu tanpa sadar dan tentu saja tidak didengar oleh oleh orang yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka. Apa kagome sedang berada di dalam mimpi? Pemuda itu mirip dengan kekasihnya.

Tidak, tidak.

Pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini bukanlah Sesshoumaru, ia yakin itu. Masalahnya tidak ada tato bulan sabit yang menghiasi dahinya. Jelas pemuda ini bukanlah Sesshoumaru.

Lantas?

Tapi dia memang mirip!

Kagome mengerjapkan matanya mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran anehnya, mungkin saja pemuda itu hanyalah sekedar mirip.

Lalu…

"Siapa? Kau?" bingung, gadis bersurai hitam itu tanpa sadar menanyakan pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal, gadis ini. bukannya minta maaf tapi malah menanyakan dirinya? Apa gadis itu tertarik padanya? Keh! hal itu adalah hal yang biasa bagi dirinya mengingat disekolah sebelumnya pun ia selalu mempunyai banyak penggemar, yah walaupun sikapnya tidak bisa dianggap baik sih.

Tapi tetap saja para gadis-gadis itu selalu mencoba melakukan pendekatan padanya. Hingga nantinya ujung-ujungnya mereka hanya akan mendapat penolakan mentah-mentah.

"Tertarik padaku, hm?"

Sontak Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya, percaya diri sekali.

"Ah! Yang tadi lupakan! Gomen, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu." Sanggahnya cepat sebelum pemuda itu kembali melancarkan serangan protesnya ia segera dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan pemuda tersebut yang masih terpaku oleh sikapnya.

Pemuda yang ditinggalkannya itu tersenyum tipis.

'Menarik' batinnya sembari memandang punggung Kagome yang semakin menghilang dari jarak pendangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

A/N: yak! Chap 3 selesai, makasih jika sudah ada yang membaca. And than RnR? Please?

.

Salam~

.

Shiroi no Tsuki

.

.


End file.
